So Tell Me Princess Where did you Learn that
by Bunnywithkillerinstincts
Summary: Set after the action movie challenge in TDA,Basic plot, Chris brings in a new character to even out the teams after Izzy comes back. Based mainly around Duncan and an OC.Rated M for sexual content,as well as horror theme in the chalanges' mainly zombies


Author's Note

Hey Guys, this is my first fic

Thanks to everyone out there who messaged me about the first chapter I posted.

So here it is again, but a little but more refined, but I might add that it is 2:30 in the morning and my cat is snoring next to me, so my apologies if some of the grammar is a little off. Oh how I hate the basic constraints of the English language.

Anyway please review, and let me now whether you as the reader's would prefer Mia's p.o.v to be written from the reader's angle as in You see this, You think this, You feel.

I got this idea from a fic I was reading, that I found really engaging and outrageously addictive.

But anyways let me know and I have already started chapter two, but I would like some reviews before I post it.

XXX

Bunny

p.s

My Bad if i sometimes spell words in French, Dont fret i only get basic adjectives confussed because they are so similar example i often spell blond as blonde the feminine french version, so just a heads up in case your like, hang on thats not in the english dictionary and infact you would be right its not, but hey

Basic disclaimer

I do not own TDI or TDA, however I do own the character Mia

Chapter One

Duncan's p.o.v

I sighed, running a single hand through my spiky green and black hair the other furiously occupied with the task of carving the shape of a human skull into the wooden table, situated between the two trailers. The knife in my hand stung my rough calloused hands like a melting shard of ice. Just beginning to warm from the first light of dawn, the picnic tables moist with the morning dew.

" Where the hell is he." I growled growled, he meaning Chris Mclean, it was seven in the morning and all the other contestants were still fast asleep in their respective trailers; an hour past their usual early morning wake up call, usually I like the others would of welcomed the morning's hour sleep in with welcome arms. But since Gwen's departure and admittance of guilt, confirming the allegations made out by Heather, I have felt like I have just come out worse from a knife fight. What really was really pissing me off is that I don't know whether is if it was Gwen leaving or what she had done that was making that was making me feel like a piece of shit. And on top of all the Gwen business, there was that fact that Courtney had not once written, texted or done any of the things that she had promised. Her Photo that had once been located underneath my pillow was now ripped into tiny shreds and then swept away by one of the many interns.

" S'UP DUDE." Shouted Chris into a mega phone just centimetres behind me.

"What the Fuck dude?" I responded, slightly dazed.

"Geez no need to be hostile man, just thought you looked liked you needed some cheering up that's all." Replied Chris.

"Since when did you give a fuck about anything but your self?"

"Oh yeah, that's right I don't hah hah…" Chris replied scratching the back of his head doing his weird laugh.

**Confession Cam**

"**DUDE SO NOT COOL."**

Five minutes later.

" SO NOW THAT YOU'RE ALL AWAKE." Chris chuckled into his mega phone.

" I have a special surprise for you." Grinned Chris. Lindsey Beth and Owen all leaned in, hopefully. The rest of us groaned, nothing good could come from what ever Chris was about to say.

"An all expenses paid trip to a spa resort?" said Lindsey

"An all you can eat cheeseburger competition?" asked an overly hopeful Owen

" No challenge today?" added Beth

"Er…no, do I look like Santa clause?" replied Chris.

" As I was saying." Continued Chris, returning to his usually sadistic tone. I noticed a broken down limo driving up, the same limo that had taken Gwen away last night. I sighed, drawing Harold's attention, I growled in response, causing him to hastily divert his attention.

**Confession Cam**

**Harold: " I don't know what that Duncan's guy's problem is, Gosh, I know we had our differences and all in last season but I'm just worried about the guy, its like hes gone soft ever since Courtney dumped him for the money."**

"Due to the unfair advantage given to the killer grips we decided to even out the playing ground and here she is the newest member of the screaming Gopher's and other contestants meet your newest threat Mia!" Enounced Chris opening the limo door, before stepping back expectantly. Nothing happened, Chris coughed, before leaning over and mumbling something to the inhabitant of the limo who seemed to remain silent until Chris coughed loudly.

" Oh, hi so where here? Already?" said a small high pitched self-important voice.

" Contestant, for the second time." Said Chris taking a step back

" Meet the newest contender for the one million dollars, Mia." And then out stepped this pale chick, with waist length Blonde hair, dressed in a cropped figure hugging black long sleeved shirt, and lacy mini skirt all topped off with knee high white socks black heels. And I thought Courtney was a princess, this girl was literally the dictionary definition of the term, French manicure and all.

**Confession Cam**

**Justin:**

" All righty then, Now, I trust all of you will help our new contestant feel at home huh huh." Chris said, waving good-bye; his smarmy smile lingering on pretty boy Justin's not so pretty expression. Pretty much he looked like he was ready to pull Chris as well as the new girl a new one.

**Confession Cam**

**Heather: " Finally Chris, it's about time you gave me something to work with."**

**Harold: " that new Chick Mia looks like the type of chick who could appreciate some one like mine's wicked skills.**"

Mia's p.o.v

The set was so far nothing like I had expected. The producers had told me that it was set on an old abandoned movie set, but had neglected to mention that, that old abandoned movie set had the same approximate area as three large football fields.

So far the other contestants were being fairly civil towards me, well the ones on my own team were. I immediately sussed out Heather to be the token mean chick, who everyone else hated, well it wasn't really that hard with the fuzzy bald hair cut and all. I decided straight away that as soon as Heather hated me, we could be friends, I could tell I was going to like her the moment she stopped pretending to like me. Around the same time I refused to join an alliance with her and took the bunk underneath the gangster girls bunk. Nothing against Heather personally its just Rule number one of reality tv show's people who make official alliances out loud with scary bald chicks never win. Other then that I didn't mind her and couldn't really see why the other contestants other then Harold hated her so much, considering the fact that everyone seemed to hate her, yet she was still on the show told me she was a cockroach, someone who would eat their own children to survive, and I liked that in my competition, it promised to keep things interesting.

Chris and the producers had first approached me two months ago making me sign a contract that stated that if I watched a single episode of the show I would not be allowed to become a contestant. So far other then Heather, the only other three contestants who had made an effort with me was a tank black guy named DJ, , the second a girl named Leshawna who had taken me under her wing the moment she had heard me rejecting Heather. And this scrawny red head guy named Harold who I could tell already was going to be one of those guys I could only take in small doses, he seemed harmless enough, but reminded way to much of Napoleon dynamite for my liking. Still if I wanted to win this thing I needed to All the contestants on the other team were glaring at me like the pretty boy and his two groupies. The groupies looked pretty harmless though I could be wrong the blonde chick looked like one of those girls who had yet to unlock their hidden bitchy potential. Except for the Overly excitable fat blond boy Owen who had introduced him self straight away, and the red head chick Izzy as who seemed ambilevous to my existence the same as the boy with green hair whose name Duncan I had learnt from Lashawana.

" So girl where you from?" asked Lashawna in her west coast home girl accent.

" Australia."

"Australia? OoooOOoo I've always wanted a home girl from there"

"Australia? I just love Koala's! And cute little wallabies!" added in DJ. Lashawna and I laughed before Lashawna rolled her eyes. I got the feeling that Dj wasn't quite as tough as I first thought. Lashawna DJ and I talked for a while about stuff, they pretty much filled me in on about the challenges they had faced this season as well as some stories from last season until this huge black armoured tank of man with a mono-brow appeared behind Dj and Dj disappeared. I later learned that this man was in the infamous Chef hatchet, who even I, never having watched an episode of total drama island or action had heard about.

" Since when has Chef ever taken any of us off on our own before?" Lashawna asked out loud furrowing her finely plucked black eyebrows.

" I dunno maybe, their in some kind of secret alliance or something." I answered with a smile, picturing the gooey milk chocolaty Dj scheming with the agro ex army chef.

**Chef cam**

" **Barbie better watch what she says, or I might just have to do something about keeping that pretty mouth of her's shut." Holds up a clear bottle with a label reading, " Super strength super glue" while laughing evilly."**

I sighed rolling over in my bunk. Everyone else was outside playing with their new plaything. Just outside my window I could hear Heather sucking up, I sniggered " figures." Owen and Izzy were talking about god knows, what probably something food or gas related. As I heard someone burp whom I'm guessing was Izzy as it was soon followed by Owen's giggles. Beth Lindsey and Justin, well mainly Justin was bitching about the fact that we got another team member. Harold and Lashawna and DJ from the sounds of it were sitting under a fake cardboard tree and were also discussing our newest team member. Once again I sighed, but this time rolling onto my back to check my messages. Once again nothing, not a single one from either Gwen or Courtney. After lying on my back for what im guessing was around half an hour, I couldn't help but become curious about the new contestant, so I got up and walked outside to find her and Leshawna, my conscious taking notice of how long my eyes lingered upon the exposed thigh situated between the lace of her skirt and knee high socks. They were sitting on my bench, it's my bench because it has the skull that I carved into it earlier this morning therefore making it mine. The new girl whose name I found my self-remembering was Mia. She crossed legged, elbows on the table with half a smile across her pale face and Leshawna leaning back acting like she owned the place. " Typical Leshawna." I thought to my self, grinning slightly before walking on over to them ignoring the voice in the back of my head which was questioning the animalistic growl erupting from my lower abdomen, as I watched a look of suspicion and distrust making her porcelain face contort into a cute little pout as I am guessing Leshawna filled her in on who I was.


End file.
